Happy Holidays
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: A group of friends celebrate the holidays, both together and seperately. Christmas present for Caitlin, Kenzie, Logan, and Shelley.


A/N: Hello readers! Here is part one of my Holiday presents for my friends. There will be five chapters in this. One focusing on each pairing (Mike/OC, Alex/OC, Maryse/OC, Ted/OC, Rosa/OC - but those are just the ones featured in this first section, there will possibly be more). The first one is a group event with the focus on Mike/OC aka... well, Mike/me (I regret nothing). The final one will take place on New Years and the ones in between will take place in the time period between Christmas and then. I'm hoping to have this finished by New Years. Fingers crossed! Enjoy! :)

xxx

It was 6 AM when Michelle Matthews and Mike Mizanin were woken up by banging on their front door. Well, actually, the banging on the door only woke up Michelle. Mike slept through it, but Michelle shook him awake and made him go open the door. He slid out of bed and stepped into a pair of jeans, and then pulled a t-shirt on over his head as he trudged down the stairs. Michelle didn't follow him as he expected her to, but instead just pulled the covers up to her chin, stole Mike's pillow, and closed her eyes again.

Pulling open the door, his eyes still half closed, he was greeted by four way too chipper friends. "Merry Christmas, Mikey!" Kenzie Knight and Alex Riley shouted at him. Kenzie's girlfriend, Maryse Ouellet, and Alex's girlfriend, Caitlin Smith, stood behind them. They almost looked as tired as Mike did.

"It's, like, five in the morning," Mike said groggily. "Go home. Come back later."

He tried to shut the door in their faces, but Kenzie slithered her way into the house, Alex right behind her, and their two girlfriends followed. "Actually," Kenzie corrected. "It's six. Not five. And it's Christmas!"

The group made their way into the living room, dropping their things onto the couch and chairs. "Where's Michelle?" Alex asked. "Is she not up yet? I'll go get her."

He started up the stairs, but Mike grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back down and pushing him towards the couch, where he took a seat. "Let her sleep. Shit. In fact, let me sleep. Go home."

Maryse sighed. "I want to go home and sleep, too, Mike. Probably more than you do. I've been up since 4:30 thanks to Kenzie, but you and Michelle said we could do Christmas here this year. These guys like to start things early."

"When she says 'these guys' she means Kenzie and Alex," Caitlin corrected as she sat down on Alex's lap. "I wanted to sleep in, too. I was going to call and tell you to not answer the door."

"Why didn't you?" Mike asked. "You should have."

"We were having morning Christmas sex," Alex said, a proud grin on his face. Caitlin shook her head. That was obviously not something she wanted to share with everyone.

"Change of subject..." Mike said, clearing his throat. "Where are Logan and Ted? And Shelley and Rosa?"

"They're losers and wanted to sleep in. They'll be here soon," Kenzie said.

"Yeah, choosing to get a few extra hours of sleep," Caitlin said, sighing dreamily. "What losers."

"Go get your wife," Alex demanded.

Mike's eyes widened and he looked around, as if to make sure Michelle wasn't around to hear that. "Shut up," he whispered. "I want it to be a surprise. And how do you even know? The only person I told was..." he faded out, his eyes going to Caitlin. He shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I can't keep secrets from my baby." She kissed his cheek, and then he turned to peck her lips.

"So does everyone know?" he asked, sighing.

Kenzie and Maryse looked at each other, and then back at Mike, and nodded. "I told Logan and Rosa," Maryse said. "I'm assuming Logan told Ted and Rosa told Shelley."

"And even if Rosa didn't tell Shelley," Kenzie added. "Shelley knows anyways. I told her."

"Are you positive Michelle doesn't know?" he asked.

"Doesn't know what?" Came a tired voice that was coming down the stairs.

"That I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world," Mike said, putting on a huge smile and walking over to greet her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She giggled. "Okay. Thanks, baby. That's sweet. Who wants pancakes?" She broke free of her boyfriend's grip and walked towards the kitchen.

Caitlin and Maryse got up and followed her, but Alex and Kenzie stayed where they were. Mike just looked at Kenzie for a second.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to go, too?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Fuck, Michael. Why do you want me to go? It's Christmas. Don't be a douche."

"I need bro time with Alex!"

Kenzie scoffed and got up. "You're so gay," she mumbled as she walked away.

"Coming from the lesbian," Mike shouted back. "Okay."

Alex laughed. "I love my friends."

"I love myself and Michelle. That's it. I loved Caitlin until she told you about... you know."

"Don't be such a little dick. Hey, can I see the ring?" he asked.

Mike shushed him immediately. "Can you be any louder? Fuck. But yeah, yeah, come here. You can see it."

They walked over to the tree and Mike bent over and plucked up a large box. "It's in here."

Alex eyed it. "How big is this ring, bro?"

"It's so she won't expect it," Mike explained. "It's a bunch of boxes inside of here, and then there's the ring. She's going to be overwhelmed by it, and she's going to cry. I'm so excited."

"That's love, man," Alex nodded. "So, um, can I see it?"

Mike nodded, put the box back under the tree, and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, where his phone still was from the night before. He went to the photos and selected the photo of the ring that Caitlin had helped him select.

"Awww," Alex said, grabbing the phone to get a better look. "God, I think I'm going to cry. Michelle definitely will."

"Michelle definitely will what?" For the second time that morning, Michelle had snuck up behind them.

"Um," Mike scrambled to find something good to say. "Michelle definitely will... know that she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Come here, baby!" He shuffled over to her, wrapping her in another tight hug.

She laughed and returned the hug, but she wasn't buying what he was saying. "Okay... thanks, Mike. Um, the first batch of pancakes are done. So come eat."

xxx

Ten minutes later, when there were enough pancakes to feed all of them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and they were all seated around the table, there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Michelle said, her mouth full of chocolate chip pancake. She stood up and was about to exit the kitchen when her phone buzzed on the table in front of her. Picking it up, she answered it. "Hello? Oh. Hey. Yeah, go ahead. Under the decorative turtle. Yeah I know you already knew that. Love you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Everyone else here?" Alex asked. Michelle nodded. "That was Ted asking if he could use the spare key?" Another nod.

"Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!" Ted shouted as he entered the kitchen. His arms were full of presents. "I have gifts! Where do they go?" he asked.

"Just toss them under the tree," Mike instructed.

"Where's that at?" Ted asked.

Logan poked her head into the kitchen. "Babe, it's right over here. Come on." Looking at the table full of people, she smiled and waved at them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yay!" Alex clapped. "Merry Christmas, Logan!"

The couple deposited their gifts under the tree and then came back into the room, Shelley and Rosa behind them.

Everyone filled in the empty chairs and Michelle, as the sweet hostess she was, placed plates of pancakes in front of them.

"Michelle, did you make these?" Rosa asked, shoving a big forkful of pancake into her mouth.

She grinned, proud. "Hell yeah I did."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if your pancake is slightly burnt, those are either Michelle's or Kenzie's. The awesome ones are mine."

"Maryse made awesome one's, too!" Kenzie said, defending her girlfriend.

"She sat there texting the whole time," Caitlin said.

"You're just jealous because you weren't on the receiving end of those sexts," Kenzie said, smirking.

"It's Christmas, keep it PG," Shelley said. Alex narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. Shut up. I want more details on these sexts," he said. "Kenzie, could you tell us about these text messages that Maryse sent to you? Were there photos?"

Kenzie flicked a piece of pancake at him, and Caitlin hit him in the arm. He quieted down.

"What are you all doing after this?" Michelle asked, digging into her last pancake.

"Logan and I have to drive five hours to my parents' place for dinner," Ted said. "Not going to be fun."

"More fun then I'm having," Maryse whined. "I have to fly out to Montreal, without Kenzie. At least you have Logan."

"Sucks for you guys. I get to go home with Caitlin..." Alex said. "And probably have sex."

Caitlin nudged him with her elbow. "Yeah don't get your hopes up."

"I'm going home and sleeping. Whose idea was it to get up and do Christmas before noon?" Rosa asked. Everyone turned to glare at Kenzie and Alex. They just shrugged.

"When are we opening presents?" Ted asked. "I want presents. I got you guys awesome shit. Seriously, it's fucking great."

"Is everyone ready for presents?" Mike asked. No one even bothered to verbally answer, they just stood up and went into the living room. "I'll take that as a yes..."

xxx

Mike knew they should have just done secret santa. That way they all would have only had one present to open and this whole gift giving thing would have taken five minutes. But no. According to Michelle, "everyone loved everyone and wanted to get them something." Yeah. Okay.

It was just taking forever for everyone to individually open nine gifts. First Caitlin opened Alex's, Michelle's, Mike's, Kenzie's, Maryse's, Logan's, Ted's, Rosa's, and Shelley's. Then Rosa opened Ted's, Shelley's, Maryse's, Kenzie's, Mike's, Alex's, Michelle's, Logan's, and Caitlin's. Etc, etc. It just went on. Not that Mike didn't love watching his friends smile and be happy and all that, but he was nervous.

Soon enough, it'd be Michelle's turn to open gifts and he'd be asking her to marry him. Was it getting hot in there? Was he the only one sweating? He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands on his legs.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin whispered.

"I'm good," he replied even though he clearly wasn't.

"I don't think you are."

"I think you're right."

"But you might want to be alright soon, because - Kenzie! Maryse!" she turned her attention towards the couple that was under the mistletoe on the other side of the living room. "You kiss under the mistletoe. Only kiss. You two are about to start undressing. Stop it!" She sighed and then turned back to Mike, her voice lowering. "Because she only has my gift and yours left to open."

Oh God. When had she started opening gifts! He hadn't even noticed. But Caitlin was right. Michelle had just unwrapped a cute little pink package from Caitlin and was gushing over how cute whatever was inside was.

Mike reached over to grab the box. Here goes nothing... "Here, babe. Here's mine."

She squealed with delight and started to unwrap it. She opened the first box and pulled out the second. "Mike, is this going to end up being nothing but boxes? I might cry."

"Yes you will," Alex said. "You will cry."

She continued to go through the boxes, and she was getting annoyed, but she was nearing the end. "Mike, I think you're punking me or something. There's not even a gift in here. It's just a never end-" She'd found the last box.

Mike slowly reached over to pluck the velvet box from her hand, and then he knelt down beside her on one knee. "Merry Christmas," he said, grinning. She just stared back at him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully good.

"I love you. So much," he began. "You're the most important person in my life, and I would be so lost without you. I can't imagine not having you in my life, not having you with me all the time. So I want to make sure that I get to call you mine forever. Michelle, will you marry me?" he asked.

Alex was crying. Maryse and Kenzie had pulled themselves away from each other long enough to watch this, and even Maryse's eyes were watering slightly.

But the only reaction Mike cared about was Michelle's, and he couldn't have been happier at the one he was getting. Her eyes were tearing up, but a wide smile was on her face as she nodded, unable to speak to give a verbal answer.

Their friends clapped and cheered as Mike slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed.

"So fucking sweet," Alex said. "So fucking sweet..."

"When are you going to put a ring on Caitlin's finger?" Logan asked.

Caitlin turned to look at them at those words.

"Just look at Mike and Michelle," Alex said, putting his arms around Caitlin, and turning her back to look at the newly engaged couple. He shot Logan a glare, but she only laughed and cuddled up to Ted's side.

xxx

It was late when the house was finally empty, just Mike and Michelle. Kenzie and Maryse were the first ones to go, quickly followed by Logan and Ted since they had to get going to be with their families for Christmas. Shelley and Rosa were after them and they didn't even leave until around five. Alex and Caitlin were, naturally, as the best friends, the last ones to leave.

"Can't believe you're getting married..." Alex said as him and Mike walked out the front door of the house, following the girls who were loading Alex and Caitlin's presents into their car.

"I know. I'm kind of freaking out," Mike admitted.

"Already? Is that... like, bad?"

"Nah. I love her. I want to marry her," he said. "I'm just getting so old."

"At least you look hot for your age."

Mike laughed softly, slapping Alex on the back as Michelle began walking back towards the front door, having finished helping with Caitlin and said her goodbyes. "Thanks, man."

Alex leaned down to hug Michelle. "Thanks for allowing us to enter your home for the holidays."

"You know you and Caitlin are always welcome," she said, smiling up at him.

Mike shook his head. "Caitlin is. You might want to call first, unless we don't feel like seeing you that day."

Alex pouted. "I just called you hot and you're already being mean. I see how it is," he sighed, but he was quickly smiling again. "Bye, guys. I love you!" he yelled as he ran towards the car where Caitlin was shutting the trunk. He scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal and giggle, and carried her towards the passenger side of the car.

"Remember," Caitlin shouted as she was sat in the car. "New Years at my place!"

"Yay!" Michelle shouted back. "Bye! Love you!"

Mike wrapped his arm around her waist as he lead her back inside the house. He shut and locked the door behind them.

"It's almost midnight. God, I am so tired," he groaned. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, leaning on her as she walked (or tried to with his weight on her) towards the kitchen. "Carry me to bed."

She laughed. "You're so lazy. Just sleep on the floor." She tried to shake him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. "I can't carry you up the stairs, babe. With your weight plus the weight of this rock on my finger, I can't carry it all."

He grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking down at her hand with her. "Do you like it?"

"Love it."

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"You're not too bad."

He laughed and kissed the side of her neck where his face was closest to. "Thanks. You're so sweet. So, we have about twenty minutes of Christmas left... You thinkin' Christmas sex? I think I deserve it."

"Wow, Mike. You really know how to woo a girl with your charming words."

"Is that a yes or...?"

"Oh just get upstairs.


End file.
